Numerous routing protocols have been developed for establishing ad-hoc networks where a mobile device may obtain extended network coverage to a wide area network by using ad hoc network connections with one or more peer mobile devices. For example various routing schemes have been developed around Quality of Service (QoS) considerations because different applications have different requirements pertaining to QoS. That is, such QoS aware routing schemes attempt to find ad-hoc paths based on network throughput, pack delivery ratio, reliability, delay, delay jitter, packet loss rate, bit error rate, and path loss. An ad-hoc network must exhibit self-organization and self-maintaining properties including such required activities such as neighbor discovery, topology organization and re-organization. However such properties often require specific network information that may require access to a specific wide area network statistical information database. Therefore independent ad hoc provisioning of connectivity by individual mobile devices may actually be limited by available information or may be limited to activities within the boundaries of a homogeneous network.